yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morpheus, the Dream Mirror Black Knight
" once per turn. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Miroir des Rêves" : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. Durant la Main ou Battle Phase, si "Miroir des Rêves de la Joie" est dans une Zone Terrain (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Morphée, Chevalier Blanc du Miroir des Rêves" depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Morphée, Chevalier Noir du Miroir des Rêves" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines „Traumspiegel“-Monsters als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. Während der Main oder Battle Phase, falls „Traumspiegel des Spaßes“ in einer Spielfeldzone liegt (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre 1 „Morpheus, der Traumspiegel-Weißritter“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Morpheus, der Traumspiegel-Schwarzritter“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di un mostro "Specchio dei Sogni": puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta sul Terreno; distruggila. Durante la Main o Battle Phase, se "Specchio dei Sogni della Gioia" è in una Zona Terreno (Effetto Rapido): puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Morfeo, il Cavaliere Bianco Specchio dei Sogni" dal tuo Deck. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Morfeo, il Cavaliere Nero Specchio dei Sogni" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de um monstro "Espelho Onírico": você pode escolher 1 card no campo; destrua-o. Durante a Fase Principal ou de Batalha, se "Espelho Onírico da Alegria" estiver em uma Zona do Campo (Efeito Rápido): você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Morfeu, o Cavaleiro Branco do Espelho Onírico" do seu Deck. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Morfeu, o Cavaleiro Negro do Espelho Onírico" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de un monstruo "Espejo Ensueño": puedes seleccionar 1 carta en el Campo; destrúyela. Durante la Main o Battle Phase, si "Espejo Ensueño de Alegría" está en una Zona del Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Morpheus, el Caballero Blanco del Espejo Ensueño". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Morpheus, el Caballero Negro del Espejo Ensueño" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Dream Mirror of Joy * Morpheus, the Dream Mirror White Knight | archseries = Dream Mirror | supports_archetypes = Dream Mirror | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Tributes itself for cost | m/s/t = * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14717 }}